Putin-P Series (Part 4)
Part 4 of the Putin-P series is the final part and also the shortest, with 4 songs. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs Notes *This is the first song in part 4. *The songs title relates to: "The Other Side of the Mirror>" *One of the tags for this song in Nico Nico Douga is "I'm glad it didn't hurt" *The subtitles for Len are yellow and red, while Camui's are dark blue and red. *The keyword "shut up with that yammering" is similar to Rin's statement to Len in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *In "Stealing is Wrong?" Len's final words are "farewell" to Irina. In this song, Len also said "farewell to Irina". Illustration Analysis Ssd.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (1) Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (2) Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (3) Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len reaching out to Rin. Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Irina's red eyes. Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Camui's weapon. The_Broken_Mirror.jpg|Camui and Len's meeting. Broken_Mirror_wow_this_is_intense_guy.png|Riki Choshu - Wow, this seems intense! Broken_Mirror_6.jpg|Camui and Len's fight. Broken_Mirror_7.jpg|Len finishes Camui off. For the next 3 songs it will show three singers with a USB attached to them "seeping" while in the Data world. In this song, the order of the "sleeping" singers are from: Rin, to Miku, to Len. There were flash backs of Len as a dog in his previous life. While he was on his way to Irina, Camui stopped him, a gun in his hand. It was revealed that he is bald and had red eyes (first shown in To You, To Me). Like Len, there were flash backs as well; memories of Human Len and the gun; as shown in Stealing is Wrong? While things were getting intense; Riki Choshu a professional wrestler said "wow, it's getting intense" who also made an appearance in Goodbye to the Dream. Len thought Camui could just shoot him on the spot with his gun, but it was nowhere to be found. It was a hard battle, however Len managed to take him down as shown in the last illustration. It goes to show how strong Len is. Notes *The songs title relates to: "Farewell to the Dream☆" *The order of Rin's eye colors are: Red -> Blue -> White/blank *One of the tags (Nico Nico Douga) in Goodbye to You is: 『忘れないよ！』 (Don't forget!) *Len mentioned things about time in The Broken Mirror. He said that "your time stopped", while Rin said "Time runs on" and Miku said "Time can't be stopped". So Rin understands now she can't deceive herself anymore. *When Rin said "I let myself be rewritten in this world", an illustration from "It's the End" is shown from Putin-P's Part 1 album crossfade. *Rin's fate is hinted in Putin-P's song: The Endless Survivor! Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (1) Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (2) Gok.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (3) Kimi_ni_sayonara1.png|Red-Rin Kimi_ni_sayonara2.png|Irina KIMINI~1.JPG|Luka watching Irina fight human Len dcc.png|Irina's eyes - blue dss.png|Vocaloid Rin Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|The enemy Kimi_ni_sayonara5.png|Process of being "rewritten" Kimi_ni_sayonara6.png|Screenshots VideoNico.png|The videos where Rin was happiest doo.png|Irina's eyes - red daa.png|Irina's eyes - blank The opening illustration is of Rin "sleeping" in the real world, as the camera zooms to her to go into her "mind". In the data world, Rin is shown looking up with red eyes, as a continuation of how she was red-eyed in "The Broken Mirror.". Multiple illustrations from other PVs are shown as reflections of her memories, as well as illustrations from the Putin-P album booklets. Interestingly, the Red Rin illustration from the first album is superimposed over Putin when she flashes back to Irina's devotion to him, although Red Rin supposedly became an entity after Irina died. Following this flashback, which ends on the curled up Irina, Rin's eyes become blue. An illustration is later shown as Rin speaks about wanting to convey her feelings to a boy, one which shows Irina and her human comrade holding hands while Luka stands in the background. On closer inspection, both Irina and her comrade appear to be pointing knives at each other, while another child with a knife is in the background. This may indicate Irina's complicated feelings for her former comrade before he killed her dog, or reference Rin's own old habit of threatening Len with a knife. Of note is that the child in the background is wearing the exact same clothes as the Ronalds during Stealing is Wrong?, indicating that perhaps the Ronalds were Irina's own comrades, merely represented as Ronald McDonald at the time while they taunted the dying dog. Also during these stanzas, a brief shot of Len and Camui is shown to indicate Rin watching their fight. Multiple pictures are used to illustrate Rin's flashbacks, such as a picture of Ronald to represent the America Irina had to fight, a picture of Hatsune Miku's boxart—this design never used in the series previous—to signify the Miku of the series, and another album art of Rin facing Irina to signify Irina's change into a new individual. As the song reaches its ending segment an image of Rin's boxart is shown, harkening back to the first part of the series. A collage of Putin-P's video uploads are also shown near the end to symbolize Rin's story that she conveyed to the world, likely meaning that the uploads were done in-universe as well as out. After they fade away, the shot of Len performing the Atomic Suplex Hold from "The Broken Mirror." is shown as Rin praises him on his finishing move. Finally, after Rin's eyes turn red for a second time, they fade out to blank as she cries. The blank eyes, in light of the final song, indicate how her data as Irina has been erased. Notes *The songs title relates to: "In the Night that Can't Be Seen." *It's confirmed that both Miku and Ronald's role were "nothing", for the story of two talks about Rin and Len. *One of the tags in Nico Nico Douga is "listen to me" *The Vitamin "Minmin Daha" or: Ichiban genki, nemui nai is a drink that will keep you up all night. *Len is the only one that left the data world. Miku will stay with Ronald inside the data world. *Putin-P made a note at the end of the video about how Miku and Len both left Rin's interior shortly after, although Miku is still asleep as shown in the fourth song. Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (1) Bb.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (2) Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (3) fsu.png|Tashiro filming inside the Data world Mienai_Kimi.jpg|Ronald and Miku ftj.png|More than one Ronald and Miku fhn.png|Vitamin drink fhyik.png|The Data World Cry.jpg|Len awakining from the Data world crying fzza.png|Teppannov on Luka's laptop As in the previous songs, the video begins with a shot of the three Vocaloids sleeping while they go through Rin's interior world; during this time, the video glitches and flashes in ways unlike the other videos. This, paired with the sound, possibly signifies Ronald's malfunctioning partial state as a fragment, or else betrays the song as being part of a video feed. Miku, the singer, is shown last as the camera zooms into her headphones' USB. Miku is finally shown meeting Ronald again inside the snowy interior. At her side, the faint image of Tashiro is shown recording Miku as though he himself is inside the data world. Directly after showing Tashiro the PV shows Miku as though through a low-quality TV screen, the view through which Tashiro is recording and through which the "viewers" of the series are seeing Miku's story. This means that, when stating she can feel their stare and telling them to listen and watch until the end, she is speaking to her viewers. As she moves on speaking, flashbacks are also shown from the first portion of In the Night That Can't Be Seen. as she speaks about how they've changed, showing the character development Miku experienced since then; as she talks about Ronald's manipulation, similarly, the second portion of the previous song is shown, signifying Ronald's "normalization" process that caused him to disappear and a part of how he was manipulated as a tool of America. The camera zooms out then on Miku and Ronald to show thousands of the same screen as a visual showing of Ronald's counterparts. When Miku becomes frustrated, the screen begins to glitch and go out of control, flashing with images of Miku and Ronald from previous PVs. As well as this, as she speaks about their dancing, famous clips of Ronald dancing from his ad campaigns are shown spinning through the screen. It's possible that this represents Ronald's sleeping heart as Miku attempts to make an impact on Ronald, or that it's a visual representation of her desperation. As Miku encourages herself by Len's example, he is shown defeating Camui Gackpo—showing that The Broken Mirror. at least took place before this point in the song. The next notable illustrations, following a shot of the energy drink that Miku references in her lines, are the various shots of individuals pointing guns at themselves or others. These tie into Miku's encouragement of trying to shoot, even if he misses, as they did. As the images explode, the video shows a high-speed view of the data world, possibly Miku, Ronald, or both attempting to travel through it to come out together. Despite this the portal fizzles out, possibly signifying failure. The next images show flashbacks of all the individuals running, similar to Goodbye to You★, the lyrics also discussing the same phenomenon Rin describes of time changing so that people can never be stagnant. The next flashbacks provide a visual demonstration of how the story is "of two", showing the various pairs with Red Rin and Irina, Teppannov and Elena, Camui and Rin, Camui and Len, and finally Ronald and Miku, the two "ones who are nothing". Following this, Len is shown in tears in the real world, coming out of his experience in The Broken Mirror. Tashiro is visible in the background recording; after this, a message from Putin-P is shown declaring that Len and Miku left Rin's interior, and that more will happen in the next installment, before declaring a need for coffee. The final image is shown of Teppannov watching the computer in tears, revealing he was the viewer Miku was speaking to. Notes *This is the Final song in the entire series. *This songs title relates to: "The Eyes that Don't Vanish." *This song was uploaded on December 23, 2012 by midnight; in Japan, December 23, 2012 was Sunday; which explains the video tag "kimi to futari de Sunday" *In "The Eyes that Don't Vanish.", Rin was wearing her "Russian" outfit while Len was in his Vocaloid outfit, while "In Your Eyes", it's the opposite. Len was wearing his "Russian" outfit while Rin was in her Vocaloid's outfit. *Miku is shown with long pigtails in the PV, but ever since "Don't Interfere, Okay?", her hair was cut short. Illustration Analysis l.png|Flashback (1) lll.png|Flashback (2) llll.png|Flashback (3) lllll.png|Flashback (4) v.png|Flashback (5) vv.png|Flashback (6) vvvv.png|Flashback (7) vvvvv.png|Flashback (8) xx.png|Flashback (9) xxx.png|Flashback (10) xxxx.png|Flashback (11) z.png|Flashback (12) zz.png|Flashback (13) zzz.png|Flashback (14) The PV is one of the most complex for the series, combining animation over real life footage and moving artwork, similar to The Eyes that Don't Vanish in complexity. The opening shots of the PV show the two Kagamine Vocaloids visiting real-life locations mentioned in earlier songs, such as Studio Alta and Shibuya Station. Horse-racing footage is used briefly to symbolize the Suidoubashi betting station. Oddly, looking closely at Rin's headphones, the right headphone appears to have been repaired, last seen broken in "Goodbye to You★". As Len recalls his memories of Rin, the flashbacks are all reminiscent of moments in the series and their relationship—one with Rin dragging Len away from staring at Miku, one with Rin in her Vocaloid costume with a pink box of chocolate, one with Irina crying out in the snow, one with Rin singing to a live audience in her cat outfit, one with Rin in pigtails in her school uniform, and another with Rin Rin with her shovel under the cherry trees, as major examples. Similarly, the line "If we meet again★" is said over a collection of pictures from every video shown in quick succession. Category:Series Category:Putin-P series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo